


Summer Cookout

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Barbecue, Celebrations, Cookout, Family Feels, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe and Rami host a cookout for the Fourth of July.





	Summer Cookout

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece to celebrate the fourth!

Rami and Joe host a cookout for the Fourth of July. They hold it in New York. It ends up being at his parents house since their apartment doesn’t have enough space for everyone.

Joe’s entire family is there. So is the Mr. Robot cast and some of Rami and Joe’s other friends who live in the city. Gwil and Ben are busy vacationing in France. Even though this isn’t a holiday they celebrate, Joe knows they would have come if they could. Joe makes sure to keep them updated with pictures throughout the day.

Joe also surprises Rami by flying in Sami, Jasmine, and his mother. Rami tackles him in a hug and kiss when he sees them arrive. Joe knows Rami misses them terribly when he’s in New York. He doesn’t like spending holidays away from them. Joe figures that flying them in was the least he could do.

The cookout is packed full of people by mid afternoon. There’s tables and tables of food. Hotdogs and hamburgers, lobster claws and crab legs. Piles of desserts, from strawberry shortcake to fruit salad to peach cobbler. Joe thinks he’s going to gain ten pounds by the end of the night.

Joe’s piling his plate high with food when Rami comes over. He kisses Joe on the cheek and leans against him.

“This is nice,” he says.

He’s a little pink in the face from the sun. But he looks happy and relaxed. Which is a nice change from how stressed he’s been looking recently.

“I’m happy we could do it this year,” Joe replies.

“Not that Paris wasn’t nice last year,” Rami says.

Joe balances his plate of food in one hand as he pulls Rami into a kiss. “Paris was nice,” he agrees.

Rami leans into him, keeping the kiss gentle. “We should go back soon.”

“I’ll never say no to another romantic vacation,” Joe says, smiling.

“I know you won’t,” Rami laughs.

He pulls away from Joe. Grinning, he snatches one of the deviled eggs from Joe’s plate and pops it in his mouth. Joe scowls and hugs his plate of food closer as Rami tries to steal something else from it.

“But it’s nice to have friends and family around,” Rami continues. He looks around at the crowd, smiling when he sees Sami and Christian talking in one corner, and Carly, Jasmine, and Mary talking in another. Joe will never be over how happy he feels when he sees his and Rami’s siblings interacting.

“It is,” Joe agrees. It truly feels like one giant family. He loves that feeling. Loves knowing that his family is also Rami’s and vice versa. 

“Come on, let’s go sit,” he says, holding out his hand for Rami to take.

Rami follows him as Joe finds a free chair to sit down. Instead of grabbing his own chair Rami sits on the ground. He leans against Joe’s legs.

“Comfortable?” Joe asks.

“Yes,” Rami says. He leans back and looks up at Joe with a smile.

Joe traces a finger over Rami’s nose. “You’re going to get a sunburn,” Joe says.

“I’ll be fine,” Rami says.

“Don’t come complaining to me when it happens.”

Rami snorts. “I’m not the pale ginger. Who was it who got a sunburn when we went to the beach? Who made me rub aloe gel all over him while he whined?”

Joe swats at his head. “Don’t mock my fragile pale skin.”

Rami smiles and kisses Joe’s knee. “I would never.”

They’re both happy to sit there, content to watch their family and friends interact. Sami keeps rolling his eyes when he sees them. Their mothers both look at them fondly. Carly takes a couple pictures and videos that she posts on Instagram. Joe gets the notification as soon as they’re posted.

The cookout goes well into the night. Joe’s just grabbed another beer when the fireworks begin.

He finds Rami and pulls him into a hug. Joe’s front to Rami’s back. He kisses the top of Rami’s head. Then his temple and then his neck. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

Rami removes one of the hands Joe has wrapped around his waist. He slides their fingers together. “I love you too,” he replies. 

Joe rests his head on Rami’s shoulder. He thinks about how happy he is to be here with the love of his life enjoying a summer cookout with all their family and friends around. There’s truly nothing better than this.


End file.
